duofranchisefandomcom-20200215-history
Carmen Delightful
Carmen Delightful is an On-and-off anti-hero and quinary antagonist of the first half of the Duo-Franchise and a supporting character of the second half eventually becoming part of the main cast as she serves as Zachary's mother. As of Severed, her true extremist colors are revealed and she permanently disowns Zachary as her son upon rule breaking thus ending her status as a main character. But luckily, she was revealed to be good all along and is brought back into the main cast. Ultimately, she is set up as a villain once more and disowns Zachary for Good ultimately removing her from the main cast permanently and continuing the Forsaken Zachary Arc eventually cementing Carmen’s redemption and Ben Schmidt’s death. Appearance She resembles Carmen Sanchez from Book of Life exactly. Personality She initially serves as a somewhat deluded anti-hero who serves as a part-time obstacle to Zachary's plans. It is eventually shown that Carmen isn't really a villain but a misunderstood hero. She may have her limits but she shows restraint on the things Zachary does to the point where she forgets any incidents between her and her son except for a one-time thing when he was 2. Eventually, she was pivotal enough to earn a spot on the main cast as one of the Benefactors to the team. Unfortunately, this is all a fabric to hide her true nature, an amoral, protective and deeply prejudiced extremist who completely is deluded to the prejudiced fact that all people are complete strangers ignoring the fact that the "strangers" Zachary contacted with are not deranged in any way but nice people who listen to Zachary's stories right to the letter. As a result, she is declared an anti-villain while Zachary was permanently disowned thereby severing the family bond beyond repair and ending the Myles Bots for good. However, it is revealed that her prejudice is extremely justified and she is reformed into becoming a part of the main cast once more. Tragically, she is revealed to be protective of Jeremiah and pretty much all of her grandchildren thus setting her up as a villain once more and ensuring that Zachary is made an official Myles Bot. However, despite her twisted vices towards the Delightful grandkids, at the end, she still cares for Zachary and wants the best for him even if it is delusional at best. Trivia * As of Hey, Collider, she officially becomes an antagonist of the show and takes Ben Schmidt’s place as the Duo-Franchise series’ quaternary antagonist as Ben was erased from existence due to Zachary joining the Myles Bots and the Collider’s indirect success ensuring that Ben (also known as Zachary from an alternate timeline had he never defected from his anti-girl mindset) will never exist thus ending his reign of terror for good. This is short-lived as even though Zachary was disowned, Carmen redeems herself permanently and becomes a full-fledged recurring character alongside Carrie albeit somewhat discriminated. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Myles Bots Allies Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Former Main Cast Category:Former Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Decoy Villains